


Anger Issues

by CharvelleTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Harry has anger issues, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, POV Harry, Trapped, Trapped In A Closet, he is also in denial, or a supply cabinet to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: Harry got in trouble and has to clean the potion classroom as a punishment. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy is assigned to watch him and Harry doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for the other boy. So being in a room for several hours for a week can't lead to anything good - or can it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 179





	Anger Issues

This was definitely Ron's fault. Harry couldn't be convinced otherwise, not by Hermione's sharp comments about Harry's bad temper and lack of responsibility and Ron's sarcastic remark about Harry throwing the frog spawn in potion's class and not him.

Their fifth year had only just begun and Harry had already gotten in trouble, thanks a lot.

It was entirely Ron's fault because he had made jokes about Harry the whole week, about him being unfocused and lost in thought and if a pretty lady had occupied his mind. And because Harry denied it so angrily, it made Ron grin even wider and Harry got even madder to the point where he exploded and threw something at Ron. This something had been frog spawn and unfortunately this had happened in potions class – a choice that couldn't have been more stupid.

Of course Snape punished Harry immediately by taking twenty points from Gryffindor and putting him in detention for a whole week. Now Harry had to clean the whole classroom by hand every day after class – but that still wasn't the worst.

No, the absolute fucking worst thing was the fact that Snape had assigned Malfoy to watch Harry so he wouldn't use magic.

Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy and and an absolute twat.

And no, Harry was uncomfortable around him because he hated him, and Malfoy hated him, too and not because of... But Harry didn't think about that. He was so deep in denial that he denied he was even in denial.

***

So here he was, on his first day of detention. Ron had apologized before in the Gryffindor common room, but Harry could still see the badly hidden smile behind his eyes, so he just left without a word and headed to the potions classroom.

Malfoy was already there, leaning at the wall next to the classroom door, waiting. Harry ignored him, entered the room and looked around. Snape had told the students not to worry about cleaning up because Harry would have to do it anyways, so the classroom was a disaster. There were drops of various potions on the floor, sticking and sometimes even still fuming. Bits and pieces of other ingredients like boomslang skin, bat liver and unicorn hair lay around on top of the tables and one look into one of the cauldrons had Harry with the clear realisation that he would be here for a while. His mood sank even more. He heard Malfoy enter the room behind him and tried to ignore the weird tingly feeling on the back of his neck.

“Just for your information, I don't intend to stay here the whole night, so you better get started.“

His familiar cold voice annoyed Harry as usual and he was grateful for it. This was how it should be.

“Shut up, Malfoy“, he just said, still not looking at him.

He went to the supply cabinet and got a bucket, filled it with water from an old faucet in the corner, grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the tables.

This work was boring, it was tedious and didn't help Harry at all to keep his mind busy and not focused on the other boy in the room.

Malfoy had sat down at the table next to the door and pulled out a book, looking up from time to time to control if Harry used magic to clean.

Harry had wondered why he hadn't objected to this task, only to later come to the conclusion that Malfoy would use the time to make Harry's detention even more straining and nerve-wracking, to annoy and tease him and make it clear who was in the position of power.

But now he was just sitting there, immersed in his book and paying Harry not much attention. Harry didn't know what made him angrier: The fact the Malfoy ignored him or the fact that it annoyed him.

He cleaned the tables with more force, as if he could also just wipe these confusing thoughts and feelings away.

The minutes went by slowly and Harry could feel the tension in the air, although he wasn't sure if it wasn't just him. Malfoy didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest.

Harry kept his mind busy by recalling all the events he would need to know in his history of magic exam next week. He sometimes got distracted when Malfoy turned a page or cleared his throat, but in the end it wasn't as bad as he had expected.

Eventually, Harry got his work done and although he was disgusted by the stains of potions he now had on his shirt, he was relieved to finally be finished nearly two hours later.

Malfoy hadn't said a single word to him and Harry ignored the feeling of disappointment that sat in the back of his head and sent distracting images to his mind.

“I'm done“, Harry said and put the bucket back into the cabinet.

“Good“, Malfoy answered shortly and stood up.

Harry looked around one last time to check if he missed a spot, then followed Malfoy outside of the room. He closed the door behind him and looked at Malfoy for the first time this evening. His face was carefully blank and his eyes met Harry's with a cold expression. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting for a snarky remark.

“Goodbye, Potter“, Malfoy finally said and walked away quickly and Harry could have sworn that his voice had sounded a bit hoarse. 

He shook his head in confusion and watched Malfoy's back before he turned around a corner.

He didn't like any of this. Not this weird feeling in his chest, not Malfoy's sudden indifference to him, not the fact that they would spend the next four evenings together. The thought of that sent a shiver down his spine. No, he didn't like this at all.

***

The next day was even worse. Harry couldn't concentrate in class and he told himself that he was dreading the fact that he would spend another evening trapped with Malfoy in a room, but deep, very deep inside his mind he knew that was he was feeling wasn't dread. But he couldn't admit it to himself, couldn't even think the unthinkable. So he didn't. Instead he let his anger out on Ron who still showed no sign of real remorse, although it was entirely his fault Harry was in this situation.

When Harry arrived at the potions classroom later, Malfoy wasn't there. Harry told himself he didn't care and he didn't need Malfoy to start, so he quickly entered the room and cleaned some of the tables with a flick of his wand. He stopped when he heard footsteps a few minutes later and hurriedly grabbed the bucket and cloth and started to clean by hand.

“Sorry I'm late“, Malfoy said as he walked through the door, only to then look around suspiciously.

“Did you clean with magic while I wasn't here?“

Harry shot him an annoyed look and gave him no answer, trying to hide his shock that Malfoy just apologized to him.

“Whatever“, Malfoy mumbled and sat down at the same desk next to the door.

Harry was surprised he didn't insist to know, to maybe threat him with telling Snape and extending his detention, but then he was just glad to get his work done quicker.

He wasn't interested in what was going on insides Malfoy's head, not at all.

He also didn't want to think about last week, after the Quidditch training, when the Slytherin team came into the changing room because they had the field after the Gryffindor's training.

When there was this quiet aggression in the air that appeared every time Gryffindors and Slytherins met. Harry was used to it. What he wasn't used to was the fact that the two teams were sharing the changing room. Flint, the team captain of the Slytherins, had rearranged their schedule so they could use the field earlier, but the result was Harry being suddenly surrounded by a group of half-naked Slytherins.

And Malfoy was one of them. And although he didn't want to look, he couldn't help himself. And while he was ignoring all the reasons _why_ he was looking, he didn't ignore the sight of Malfoy standing there only in his boxers, his pale torso exposed to Harry's view.

And since this little moment, Harry couldn't think of anything else. And he hated it, and he hated himself, and he hated the fact that just the sight of Malfoy without a shirt sent him spiralling.

He knew what it meant, but he didn't want to accept it. It just... couldn't be. It was wrong, on all levels.

And that was why he wasn't thinking about it, not at all.

Suddenly back in reality, he noticed Malfoy was looking at him.

“What?“, he asked louder than intended and his cheeks grew red, which only made him angrier. It was like his body was betraying him.

“Nothing, you just... Nevermind.“

“Mind your own business“, Harry said, hiding his confusion in fury.

“Oh fuck off, Potter“, Malfoy just said, sounding bored.

Harry's hands were shaking and he could barely hold himself back. He wanted to punch this wanker in the face, shove him against a wall, pin his hands above him...

Before his thoughts could wander further into very dangerous territory, he brought his attention towards the stinky cauldron in front of him and cleaned it so fiercely that his hands hurt after a few minutes.

He was pretty sure to see a smirk on Malfoy face as he finished his work and got up.

Without another word, Harry left the room and practically ran to the Gryffindor tower.

He was so angry – angry at Ron, who didn't realise the mess he got Harry into, angry at Snape, who was a prick as usual, angry at Malfoy for being such a smug bastard and mostly angry at himself because he felt things he shouldn't feel.

He didn't think about the changing room incident anymore. He didn't think about Malfoy's naked chest and how it would feel under his fingertips. And he definitely didn't have a wank to that thought later in bed.

***

After this evening, he would be halfway through with his detention, Harry thought as he made his way down to the dungeons. Nothing had happened. Just three more days...

Malfoy was already in the room as Harry entered, sitting at the same desk as usual.

Harry expected a comment but Malfoy just took out his book and started reading, leaving Harry both relieved and disappointed.

Harry was so fed up by feeling contradictory emotions all the time that he went into the supply cabinet, closed the door and took a few deep breaths.

After recollecting himself, he went back into the classroom and started cleaning, carefully keeping his mind on normal, mundane things. His transfiguration homework. His plan to write Sirius a letter soon. His next trip to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione.

But his gaze automatically shifted towards the door and before he realised he was examining Malfoy's pale face, his delicate cheekbones, his long, lean fingers that turned the pages of the books carefully, his blonde hair that was falling slightly into his face.  
Harry wished he could push it back. He wanted to bury his hands into Malfoy's hair, pulling him closer...

Malfoy looked up and their eyes met. Harry quickly averted his gaze and turned his attention back to the table he was cleaning.

He could still feel Malfoy's eyes on him, so he got up and went to supply cabinet, feeling like a coward.

How could this stupid Slytherin have such an effect on him?

“What are you doing?“

Malfoy's voice startled him and Harry quickly tried to regain his composure.

“I was... I was just sorting some things here.“

Malfoy raised his eyebrow and Harry didn't find this attractive, not at all. He also didn't like the way Malfoy leaned at the doorframe of the small room, his arms crossed and his head held high.

To show Malfoy that he was doing something, Harry took the ladder leaning onto the shelves and started to climb up, sorting some vials and glasses here and there.

He suddenly realised Malfoy had entered the canibet and held onto the ladder.

“What the fuck are you doing?“, Harry asked sharply.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“I'm just holding the ladder so you won't fall. Calm down, by Merlin's beard.“

Harry still wasn't sure Malfoy wouldn't just push him off the ladder, but his thoughts came to a halt when he suddenly heard glass break and the unmistaking noise of the door closing.

“What the fuck?“, he heard Malfoy say and seconds later he mumbled „Lumos“ and the small room was illuminated by Malfoy's wand.

Harry climbed down the latter slowly, still not believing his situation has gotten even worse.

“Did you break something?“

Malfoy looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

“Yes, I knocked over that glass with leeches, but the door closed on itself and I-“

“You fucking moron.“ Harry couldn't believe it.

“Excuse you, Potter?“ Malfoy's voice was sharp again and he squinted his eyes at him.

“Are you really that stupid? You don't know Snape has put a spell on this room, trapping everyone inside who breaks something?“

Malfoy looked at him in shock. “What?“

“Only Snape can open the door now from the outside, so he knows for sure which person is responsible for any damage done in here.“

“But how long will we have to wait?“, Malfoy asked, panic in his voice. He ruttled the doorknob, then tried some spells while Harry just rolled his eyes.

“That's the fun of it all. We have to wait for Snape and I don't know when he'll check the room again. Could be tomorrow.“

Malfoy shook his head. “You can't be serious.“

Harry laughed dryly. “You're probably the only person who hasn't realised it yet, but Snape is a total dick. He wants us to sit in here and think about what we've done, not knowing when we'll get out.“

“But it was an accident.“

“He doesn't care about that.“

Malfoy glared at Harry, before trying to open the door again.

Harry knew it was useless, so he just sank onto the floor and leaned his back against the shelf.

He tried to calm his breath.

This room was small, too small for two people. And especially for him and Malfoy. He was too close, Harry could smell his skin and hear his breathing...

This was a nightmare, and Harry had no idea how to get out.

Malfoy turned around and saw Harry sitting on the floor.

After examining the space around them carefully, he decided to remain standing. Harry was grateful for it, for every inch of distance he could put between them.

They both stayed silent for a while. Harry could feel his heart beating in his chest and closed his eyes.

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Didn't you want to sort something, Potter?“

Harry opened his eyes again and glared at Malfoy who couldn't hide his arrogant grin.

“Fuck you, Malfoy. You can be glad if I don't strangle you while we're in here.“

Malfoy laughed out loud this time and the sound didn't make Harry's heart skip a beat, no way.

“I would really like to see that.“

“Oh, do you?“, Harry asked challengingly and stood up. He got closer to Malfoy who had no space to avoid him. It filled Harry with satisfaction to see his eyes widen.

The tension in the air was almost unbearable until Malfoy sighed and rubbed his face.

“Merlin, Potter, I don't wanna fight you.“

Harry stared at him while Malfoy avoided his eyes.

He then realised he was still way too close to Malfoy and stepped back quickly. His thoughts were racing.

“Why not?“ His voice sounded more desperate than he wanted to admit.

“What?“

“Why don't you want to fight me? Aren't we arch enemies, or something?“

Malfoy rolled his eyes and finally looked at Harry again.

“Really, Potter? What are you, twelve?“

Harry didn't know what to answer to that, so he just huffed and crossed his arms.

“So you make my life here a living hell for four years and then suddenly decide you're too mature to fight me? Did you do an anti-twat workshop this summer, or what?“

Malfoy blushed slightly, which made Harry's stomach do a weird twist.

“Very funny. No, I just did some thinking, that is all.“

“Unlikely, coming from you.“

Malfoy didn't say anything and Harry didn't know what to do with this new behaviour. He was so used to being extra careful around him, always waiting for a mean comment or an attempt to get Harry in trouble, so he felt strange apparently not having to worry about his teeth getting kicked in at any second.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered Malfoy being unusually quiet and inconspicuous these first few weeks in Hogwarts. Of course he was dying to know what happened to Malfoy in the holidays to come back and be changed this drastically, but he didn't want to ask and show his curiosity.

Harry sat down again and Malfoy did the same, very much to Harry's discomfort.

Their knees were close, almost touching, and Harry felt a lump in his throat.

“So what did you do this summer?“, Malfoy asked, his voice neutral and almost friendly.

“I'm not doing smalltalk with you, Malfoy.“

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief. “So you just wanna sit here in silence?“

“Yes.“

“You're the most bone-headed person I know.“

“Whatever.“

Harry fumbled nervously at the hem of his cloak. It was getting warm in the supply cabinet, but the the last thing he wanted to do was undress in front of Malfoy.

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and Harry tried not to look too closely.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Harry could feel Malfoy watching him.

“Why are you always so angry?“, he suddenly asked and Harry whipped his head up in surprise.

“What?“

“You heard me.“

Harry frowned. “Why do you wanna know?“

“I don't know Potter, because I was often at the receiving end of that anger.“

“Are you taking the piss?“ Harry couldn't believe it. “You were the reason I got angry most of the time, because you were a total dick to me.“

Malfoy at least looked a bit ashamed, but his gaze didn't waver.

“I think there's more behind that.“

“So you wanna know my tragic backstory?“, Harry asked dryly.

“You did grew up with muggles, didn't you?“

Harry stared at him. Why did Malfoy want to know? Why was he sitting here, talking to him like a normal person, seemingly interested in Harry as a person? And why did this make Harry's chest flutter in a very irritating way?

Still searching Malfoy's eyes for any sign of malice, he then simply shrugged.

“Yeah, I did. Bet that's funny to you.“

Malfoy ignored his last comment. “But they must have been proud to raise the famous Harry Potter.“

Harry snorted. “Not in the slightest. They hated me.“

Malfoy laughed, as if Harry had made a joke. He stopped when he saw Harry's face.

“Are you serious?“ There was real dismay in his voice.

“They didn't tell me I was a wizard. I was told only a few weeks before I came to Hogwarts.“

Now Malfoy stared at him with the shock clearly visible in his face.

“Don't look at me like that. I don't wanna talk about it.“

Harry didn't even know why he told Malfoy that much in the first place. His past was none of his business. But another part of him that was growing with every second they were trapped in this place, wanted Malfoy to ask him more, to never stop talking to him.

“I … I didn't know.“, Malfoy said more to himself.

“You never asked“, Harry answered and tried to keep his voice steady.

“I just assumed...“ Malfoy's voice trailed of.

“What?“

“I don't know. That you were spoiled because you were famous.“

Harry laughed joylessly. “No, Malfoy. I didn't grew up in a mansion like you, with house elves and parents that grant every wish you could possibly have.“

“You don't know anything about me“, Malfoy said quietly.

“Oh yeah?“ Harry felt the anger in his chest again and he was grateful for it. Being angry was way easier than being so confused.

“Then tell me: Why are you such an arsehole?“

Malfoy stayed calm which made Harry even more furious.

“I don't want to bore you with my childhood stories, but having money doesn't mean having a loving family.“ He took a deep breath. “And I was obviously jealous.“

“Jealous?“

“Yes, of you.“

Harry stayed silent, suprised by this confession. Malfoy looked at him quickly and explained: “You were getting all the attention here and I wanted that, too.“

“Yes, it's a lot of fun being watched and judged every single minute of your life“, Harry said sarcastically.

Malfoy didn't answer and they fell silent again. The atmosphere in the room had shifted, but it was still uncomfortable.

After a while, Malfoy looked at Harry again.

“But that explains your anger issues“, he said matter-of-factly.

“My childhood?“

“Yes.“

Harry held his gaze for a few seconds, then rolled his eyes.

“Stop psycho-analyzing me, Malfoy.“

“I'm just saying...“

“No, stop it!“, Harry suddenly yelled and got up. His breathing sped up quickly and Malfoy stood up too, holding his hands up in defense.

“You don't get to tell me what or who I am“, he said and got closer to Malfoy, who was backing up towards the door.

“I didn't want to-“

“I don't care“, Harry said and he knew he was lying. He cared too much, that was the problem. He wanted to know what Malfoy thought of him, what Harry meant to him and mostly how his body felt close to his.

And so before he knew what happened, he had Malfoy pressed up against the door, their chests and thighs touching, their faces only inches apart.

Malfoy's eyes widened with surprise and a hint of fear and seconds later, Harry felt it. Malfoy was hard. Harry felt it through their cloaks and Malfoy's cheeks grew redder than he'd ever seen before.

Before his head could form a coherent thought, Malfoy pushed him away. They were both breathing heavily and Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, as the door suddenly opened and they were blended by the bright light falling into the cabinet.

“Malfoy, Potter, what are you doing in here?“

Snape looked down at them gloomily and Harry never hated him more than in this precise moment.

“We, uh... I broke something in here. That's why we were trapped“, Malfoy said.

Snape gave Harry a dirty look.

“Potter, you were supposed to clean, not drag Malfoy into your mess.“

“No, Sir, it was my fault“, Malfoy said quickly and both Harry and Snape looked at him with surprise.

After a brief moment, Snape nodded sharply. „Well then. Now Potter, you better get out of there and finish your task. Malfoy, have an eye on him so that he doesn't do something stupid again.“

Harry fumed but didn't say anything.

Malfoy left the supply cabinet and Harry followed him with a distance. Snape watched them and made sure Harry was cleaning again before he walked out of the classroom and left the two boys in a very uncomfortable silence.

Malfoy's cheeks were still red and Harry's thoughts were racing a mile per minute.

He finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, of all people.

But now, with Malfoy's obvious reaction to him and his sudden interest and the new way he talked to Harry... Maybe there was a chance Harry's feelings weren't one-sided and this possibility made his head spin.

Malfoy got up suddenly. He raised his wand and Harry instinctively reached for his, waiting for an attack – maybe this thing they just had didn't mean anything, and Malfoy was still his enemy – but Malfoy just flicked his wand and the whole room was spotlessly clean.

Without another word, he left the room and Harry was alone with his thoughts and feelings and a glimmer of hope.

***

Only two more days.

Harry didn't know if he felt sad or relieved. He was tired because he couldn't sleep the night before – the memory of Malfoy's body on his haunted him.

Harry groaned and rubbed his face. He was sitting next to Ron and Hermione in Charms while Professor Flitwick was explaining something in front of the classroom.

“Are you okay?“, Ron asked and leaned over to him.

Harry just shrugged. He really didn't know.

Ron grinned at him. “How's detention so far?“

Harry's face grew hot and he tried to hide his embarrasment in anger.

“It's shit. What else would it be?“

Ron noticed the tension in his voice, so he thankfully let the topic drop.

The school hours flew by and Harry once again was on his way down to the dungeons. He didn't know what to expect. He wanted to talk to Malfoy, but he was terrified at the same time.

It had been so much easier to just hate him, to see Malfoy as an arrogant prick who didn't care about other people and whose only aim in life was to terrorise Harry.

But now everything had changed. And Harry simply didn't know how to deal with it.

It got worse when he saw Malfoy waiting outside the classroom and his heart violently skipped a beat. Fuck.

Malfoy didn't seem happy to see him either and nervously tapped his foot.

They both silently went inside the room and Harry started his usual routine without paying Malfoy attention. At least he pretended to ignore him, while his body was hyper-aware of everything Malfoy was doing – although he just sat down at the table again and started reading his book.

Harry tried to read the title on the book cover. 'The picture of Dorian Gray'.

Why on earth was Malfoy reading a muggle book? Harry grew more curious every second and the silence in the room was almost unbearable.

But Malfoy was right: He was bone-headed. And he wanted Malfoy to talk to him first. But Malfoy seemed to think the same thing because they didn't say a word to each other in the whole two hours Harry cleaned the classroom.

He threw the cloth in the bucket forcefully and Malfoy looked up.

“I'm done“, Harry said.

Malfoy's eyes meeting his made him feel a lot of different things again and his instinctive reaction was to get angry. Okay, maybe Malfoy was right and he really had some anger issues.

But he didn't know what else to do because allowing himself other feelings was dangerous. Especially when these feelings involved Malfoy.

Harry walked towards the door and Malfoy followed him.

In the hallway they stood in front of each other for a moment.

“Hey, Potter“, Malfoy said softly and Harry was ready to throw all of his caution and attention overboard and just kiss him on the spot.

But Malfoy said nothing, his expression unfathomable, so Harry shook his head in disappointment and walked away.

He didn't know what Malfoy wanted from him and he wished he could read his mind.

All he knew was what he wanted from Malfoy – and he cursed his brain for sending various images into his mind.

The whole night he lay awake and thought about the situation.

Was he just a horny teenager and Malfoy was just there and unfortunately very attractive?

Or was there more? Now that he was admitting his feelings to himself, he couldn't deny any longer that he had watched Malfoy since the beginning of the year, little moments in class or in the library when no one else was looking.

And of course Malfoy's new behaviour towards him didn't help a bit. Harry wanted to believe he had changed, that maybe there was a decent person hidden under many layers of arrogance and selfishness. But he wasn't sure it wasn't just an act, maybe even a greater scheme to get Harry into trouble again. And his bodily reaction to Harry maybe was just that – a bodily reaction.

Harry tossed and turned and to his dismay came to only one conclusion: He had to talk to Malfoy.

***

Malfoy was already sitting at his usual desk but got up as Harry entered the potions classroom.

He cleared his throat.

“You don't have to clean by hand, you know. I mean, I don't care. It's your last day of detention, so it doesn't matter I guess.“

Harry looked at him, unsure what to think.

“Okay“, he just said and cleaned the room with a few gestures of his wand.

He went to the supply cabinet to get the rest done and also musture up the courage to start a conversation with Malfoy.

He apparently had had the same idea because when Harry turned around in the cabinet, Malfoy was standing in the doorway, nervously watching Harry.

“I'm sorry about... you know, what happened“, Malfoy said.

Seeing Malfoy that flustered made Harry suddenly bold again and he supressed a smile.

“What do you mean?“, he asked.

Malfoy furrowed his brows. “You know exactly what I mean, Potter.“

“Do I?“

Malfoy didn't reply and looked so helpless that Harry felt bad in an instant.

He dropped his cocky attitude and took a step towards Malfoy.

“You said you did some thinking in the summer“, he said, fixing his gaze on Malfoy.

He nodded, suprised.

“Did any of this thinking … revolve around me?“

Malfoy looked at him carefully, as to figure out where this was going.

“Maybe.“ He paused. “Yes.“

Harry's heart started beating faster and he made the decision to take a risk. He didn't care anymore that this was Malfoy in front of him, that they had a complicated past together. He just knew that he wanted him, more than anything else.

He took another step towards Malfoy.

“And did you come to a conclusion?“

Malfoy drew in a sharp breath and his cheeks were red again.

“Yes. I think I'm in love with you.“

The words hit Harry like a train and he couldn't help but smile.

Before Malfoy could say another word, Harry took his hand and dragged him inside the cabinet. He pushed Malfoy up against the door and was thrilled to hear the other boy moan in response.

“Lumos“, said Harry quietly and the room was illuminated by his wand.

Malfoy looked at him, his chest moving heavily.

“Are you going to beat me up?“, he asked with a soft smile.

“No, Draco“, Harry answered and kissed him.

It was better than in his dreams. Draco's body was warm, his lips were soft and most importantly: he kissed him _back_.

He could feel Draco smile against his mouth and couldn't believe this was really happening.

Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him even closer and Harry followed his urge and ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

He opened his mouth and their tongues met and Harry never wanted to do anything else than this for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, Draco pulled back a moment later. He had his hand on Harry's cheek and smiled at him. They were both out of breath and Harry smiled back.

“Does that mean... you like me back?“, Draco asked and raised his eyebrows.

Harry huffed and shook his head.

“I see you're still an idiot“, he said, “but yes, I like you. Obviously.“

“Okay, good“, said Draco and kissed him again.

And it was even better than the first time and Harry suddenly realized he was hard and Draco was, too.

Draco's hand sneaked around him and explored Harry's bare back underneath his shirt which sent a shiver down his spine.

This was so much better than being angry all the time, Harry thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I haven't written fanfiction in so long!! User GoldenTruth813 inspired me to write some cute Drarry stuff - their Drarry stories are amazing, check them out!


End file.
